All you wanted
by WaxPencil34
Summary: Set in Forks, shortly after Eclipse. Forks is holding its 7th annual talent show and Alice and Jasper have decided to participate. But who really wins the prize? WARNING: Not as fluffy as a bunny, but getting there! - Read and Review! -ST34


"Hurry Bella! We're going to be late." Alice yelled from the bottom of the stairs up to Bella and Edward's room. A patter of feet was heard as Bella raced towards the door, a pause, and then an echo through the house as Bella's body hit the floor.

Bella groaned as she made it down the stairs, out the door and into Alice's car. "Where is Edward when you need him…and as for _you_ missy," pointing a finger at Alice, "If I wasn't made to wear those heels, I would have made it down the stairs fine."

"Sheesh Bella, you look fine. Come on, Jasper and Edward are waiting for us."

XxX

The crowd started clapping enthusiastically as the show's MC made his way onto the stage.

"Welcome, ladies and gents to the 7th annual Forks Talent Show. In just a few moments, our contestants will show you their skill through dancing or singing, perhaps even both! Are you ready for your first contestant?" The crowd's applause was deafening.

Grinning, Edward looked at Bella, "Jess is up first, would you like some earplugs?" Bella mock-frowned as she swatted Edward's shoulder. "Be nice."

Edward's prediction however was true. Thirty seconds into the girl's rendition of "My happy ending" by Avril Lavigne, Bella was wishing she had taken Edward's offer and accepted the plugs.

On the high notes, Bella could have sworn there was some glass shattering somewhere.

When Jessica finished, the crowd's standing ovation was not for the talent she had displayed but in thanks that the torture was over.

The show continued in much the same trend. It would seem that no one in Forks had a talent for singing or dancing. Lauren's piece, a dance to some hip hop tune made all the boys drool as her skirt was barely even there but made them all cringe as her dance made her look like a raging maniac.

Edward could hardly control his laughter throughout the three and a half minute song.

Finally, the second-to-last contestant appeared. As the lights dimmed on stage and Angela took her place front and center, a soft breeze seemed to flow through the gym.

The skirt of her floor-length gown ruffled and her hair caught in the wind. She looked like an angel in the white dress and it was the voice of an angel that escaped her mouth as she sang "Tale as old as Time".

The crowd was speechless, none knew what to say as they looked up at the beautiful girl on stage. Something snapped and suddenly, the clapping was furious.

Angela held the microphone up to her mouth once more before saying: "This one was for you Bells, thank you." Bella blushed as Edward murmured in her ear: "I couldn't think of a better song for you".

XxX

Bella gasped as Alice and Jasper took the stage as the last contestants. The music started slowly, a song by Michelle Branch coming over the speakers.

**J:  
****I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away****A:  
****I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away**

The couple sang as if no one else was in the room with them.

**A:  
****If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here ****So lonely inside  
So busy out there **

**J:  
****And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**

**A:  
****I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on **

**J:  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone**

Bella smiled as Jasper took Alice's hand in his.

**A:  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here **

**J:  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there **

**A:  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**

**All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah **

**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here **

**J:  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there **

**A:  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares**

**J:  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone**

As the notes to the song drifted off into silence, Jasper leaned in for a short, sweet kiss. As the crowd jumped to their feet in approval, Bella smiled softly, "There really is nothing you vampires do badly is there?"

Her teasing tone made Edward smile at the obviously rhetorical question but he answered none the less. "I can't help it if I'm perfect." An elbow to the gut quickly cut off Edward's chuckles as the MC took the stage to announce the winners.

Predictably, Alice and Jasper won as the crowd could not remain impervious to the vampires' charms but as Alice took the microphone and beckoned Angela to the stage, all wondered what was happening.

"Your voice tonight, as well as that dress, made you the most beautiful performer and as Jasper and I both agree, we think you should be the winner." Alice handed over the small trophy as well as the gift certificate to the mall in Port Angeles before slipping her hand into Jasper's and quickly walking off stage.

Angela's eyes began to tear as she thanked the gods for allowing her to befriend Bella and the Cullens, not knowing that this would be one of the last times she would ever see them.

**AN: So here is another one. I can feel the hate mail already as to why I have not updated Fingers yet... The reason is simple, I had this short thing (does it really qualify as a story - I suppose it's more of a one-shot) on the computer because I had written it a while ago and just hadn't gotten around to posting it. **

**Yes, I am working on Fingers, I promise (and I hope I'll be able to keep this one but I'm really sick so...) to have a chapter up by christmas. The story is all planned out, and it knows where it wants to go but it is simply not typed yet. So sorry guys, but thanks for your support!**

**Special shoutout goes to "life takes time" for her review...simply because she is the only one who has read this sorry work so far! **

_**Till next time,**_

**۝۞۝ _Silvertongued34 _۝۞۝**


End file.
